Lauren Kyte
Lauren Kyte was a secretary at HTG Industrial Technologies in Philadelphia, PA. Strange phenomena occurred around her because a poltergeist was protecting her. Involvement in the X-Files Lauren Kyte was originally the secretary of Howard Graves. Graves was found dead from an apparent suicide and Lauren Kyte took it hard. A few weeks after Howard Graves' death, Lauren was found crying in his office by a co-worker. She left with Graves' plaque after it twitched a tiny bit. She went to a night ATM where two men dragged her screaming into an alley. Both men were found dead later and unknown government types called Special Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder to investigate the strange state of their corpses. Electrostatically charged, they were still warm after having been dead for hours. While Mulder and Scully were trying to figure out what they had been called into, Lauren Kyte gave her two weeks notice to her employer, Robert Dorland. During this encounter, a force aided her in getting past Dorland's secretary and in repelling Dorland from Lauren when he put his hands on her. Scully and Mulder arrive to interview the mousy and evasive Lauren Kyte. She's in the process of packing up her things to move away. She lies about having seen the two men who grabbed her and they confront her with the images captured by the ATM. Scully asks about the blur in the background of the photograph. Kyte says she doesn't know who it is. When they leave, their car drives backwards uncontrollably and gets into a collision while Lauren Kyte watches. She looked concerned. Mulder suspected Lauren Kyte was psychokinetic or there was a poltergeist involved. The agents keep an eye on Kyte and watch her stop the painting over of the name of Howard Graves from his reserved parking place. They look into who he was and learn he was her boss before his suicide. They begin watching Lauren Kyte and see her visiting the grave. Graves had lost his daughter when she was just a child; Lauren Kyte was about the same age as his daughter would have been. They realize it was a father daughter type of relationship between the two. Scully believed that Kyte had an accomplice killing for her or something but Mulder developed photos that suggested Graves was still alive. Late at night, Lauren Kyte awoke to a strange noise coming from her bathroom. She headed to the room with a baseball bat while hearing the voice of Howard Graves begging for his life. When she went into the bathroom she found the bathtub full of water as blood began to appear spreading through the water. "Howard. They killed him." At the office party, Robert Dorland gets Lauren Kyte alone in an office. He accuses her of having been told the secret that Howard Graves knew. Lauren asks him if he would have her killed just like Howard. He wonders how she knows that they murdered Howard and she replies that Howard told her. After this incident, Lauren calls Mulder and asks for him to come to her house as soon as possible. When she hears a knock at the door, she assumes it is Mulder and Scully and goes to open it. When she unbolts the door, it re-bolts itself. She tries to force the door open and a chair wedges itself against the door. A man and a woman, both hitmen, burst through regardless of the chair but and invisible force chokes the life out of both of them to protect Lauren Kyte. She begs it to stop but it doesn't. In the interview room, Kyte refuses to talk to Mulder and Scully or the CIA. In Mulder's second attempt, he suggests Howard Graves is watching over her as a ghost. She opens up about how she found Graves was crying in his office about feeling responsible for the deaths of some sailors in Florida at the hands of the Isfahan, a terrorist group that company was dealing with through Dorland. She thought Graves killed himself over that but realized later it must have been because he planned to stop Dorland. As strange as it is, she does believe Howard Graves is haunting her. Scully convinces her to help Graves find rest by helping them even though she doesn't believe there is a ghost. Lauren Kyte goes with the FBI team during their search when they go to HTG Technologies and look into their selling of classified tech to a terrorist group. After hours of fruitless searching, everyone starts to leave. Mulder tells Lauren Kyte, who has been tearing apart Robert Dorland's office, that they have to go. She continues riffling through his things, breaking a picture's glass. Dorland demands that she go since she's not even an FBI agent. When Lauren attacks him with a letter opener, Dorland pushes her away and then Dorland is pushed against the wall by the unseen poltergeist. Dorland begins to strangle as the lights explode. Mulder tries to shelter Lauren from the lights while Lauren urges the ghost to help them find what they need instead of killing Robert Dorland. The papers fly about the room and finally a letter opener floats level to Dorland's face just prior to flying away and cutting open the wallpaper to reveal a diskette of the information they were seeking. Scully and Mulder say goodbye to Lauren Kyte as she leaves town. Kyte sees a coffee cup tremble after her new supervisor tells her off for getting some work to her late. She returns to her desk and looks once more at the plaque from Howard Graves: 'One to-day is worth two to-morrows Ben Franklin' (TXF: Shadows) Trivia Played by Lisa Waltz. Category:TXF characters